The Watcher
by Leonaria Dragonbane
Summary: A new threat to mutant existance controlled by Leather and Lace.  Can the XMen take down the Web, or will they be consumed by it's sultry vision of domination and control.  One pair of mutants stand a chance.  OCSabretooth  Rated M for theme HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own them, Marvel does.

Rated M for theme

Chapter One

She walked with an air of ownership. All the women around her knew her name, or rather the name she let them know. They called soft greetings, as she walked through the room. The younger ones or those who hadn't chosen pets were grouped at the front of the room. The new shipment was in, and the anticipation in the air was thick.

She listened to the quiet conversations around her.

"I understand this will be a unique auction. The pets offered will be some of the best available." Miana was practically drooling; she was on her fifth pet, her fingers tangled in its soft fur at her feet. It had been broken, no spirit left.

The Watcher bowed to the raised chair. Charlotte, their leader sat in her spider shaped throne. The irony of her chosen name wasn't lost on any of them, and each of her pets, if they survived were named Wilbur. The current Wilbur waited on his mistress, broken and defeated.

Two of the younger girls were sitting in the front row, nervousness flowing off of them. They had joined this little organization just a few months ago, and the watcher knew they wouldn't last long. Charlotte was already suspicious.

She eased into her seat, not in the front, but in the group without pets. It was her choice, she just hadn't found one that appealed to her…they were either to small, or their fur was clipped the wrong way, or their claws were trimmed wrong, she wanted a strong pet, one that would guard and protect as well as provide comfort in the cold nights.

This group was brought in, huddled together. Auction was the wrong word for this, although those not chosen would be sold to the highest bidder later. As one of the oldest members she was given first choice. This group was strange. There were three that immediately grabbed her interest.

The first, a large boy, not even quite a man, his adolescent charm almost hidden by his defiant fear, the second was a thin, wiry man, covered only in a loin cloth, his dark curly hair falling to his shoulders. But it was the giant, the golden giant that pulled her attention away from the others. His mane fell down his back in waves, his black eyes dared anyone to approach, his clawed hands prepared to rend and tear if any dared.

His body was perfection, his defiance a challenge, and one she decided to take. She signaled the keeper.

"Watcher?"

"I want the golden one…bring me the controls."

"He is not trained, and is barely contained by the collar and restraints."

"I am not incapable of training a pet, and this one looks challenging."

The keeper grinned and handed her a small controller. The others watched as she pushed a small button, and the giant's head snapped up, a snarl across his lips, showing the fangs underneath.

She gave him the signal to come…and he just stood there. She gave the signal again, and he narrowed his eyes, and planted both feet. She smiled, and hit the larger button, just once…the resulting shock nearly brought him to his knees. Still he defied her, refusing to obey, but she just smiled. She would tame this beast, not break him. She liked his spirit. She ran a finger caressingly over the large button, knowing he could see the motion, he snarled, and started to move forward, stopping five feet from her chair and glaring at her defiantly.

She smiled, and signaled him to sit. He stood there as she brushed her finger across the button. He glared at her, but still refused to sit. She pressed the button twice quickly and a much lower shock rocked his body. He continued to glare, and she continued to smile and brush the button with her thumb. Finally, he just nodded and folded himself to the floor in front of her.

The room erupted in applause. She ignored them, focused only on the tawny giant in front of her. She had been looking for a challenge lately, and this would certainly distract her from other issues. She watched as the other pets were looked over and soon there were only three left on the small raised platform.

The two younger girls had chosen the other two that had caught her interest, they were fools. She knew exactly who all four of them were, they wouldn't last long, and they didn't understand the rules of the game. The brown haired girl had chosen the large young man, and the affection between them was obvious. Xavier needed to send better agents. Shaddowcat and Colossus was a known pair, to allow them to put themselves at risk like this was absurd. The Asian girl had chosen the thin one with curly hair. Jubilee and Gambit, it was an interesting pairing, but one she was certain wouldn't be consummated, as each had a known partner back at the institute.

The Watcher didn't even look at Charlotte. She would decide when to expose the little X children; she wouldn't allow them to put her position at risk. The anger from her pet was almost palpable, he would provide quite a bit of amusement before she made her move.

She stood and signaled her pet to follow. She didn't want to watch the rest of the auction, and knew this would be a long, if amusing evening, getting him settled in. She waited; he just sat there glaring at her. She wasn't in the mood for games. She raised the controller for his shock collars, and he stood. He stayed back, and she could feel his black eyes boring into her back as she bowed to the spider throne again. Their queen bowed her head, allowing The Watcher and her pet to leave the festivities. The grin bestowed on her by Charlotte was a knowing one.

The Watcher stepped out of the auction room, and two guards flanked her and her pet. They protected her all the way to the entrance of her apartment.

"Watcher, if you require any assistance with breaking this beast, let us know. We will be right outside."

"That won't be necessary, what you can do is bring a pet bed, one that will actually accommodate it, I am more than capable of handling a pet."

"Yes, Watcher." The two women bowed, and she opened the door as they walked down the hallway, looking back over their shoulders, fear rolling off of them. They were afraid of her pet…this was a good sign.

She stepped into the rooms; she had one of the larger apartments in the complex, the large main room housing a sitting area and her large bed, with an empty space to one side for a pet bed on the floor. The large bathroom opened off to the left of the main room, and she had a small office that opened off to the right. She had earned the luxuries she had, working her way up in this organization, and she wasn't going to let the four X children jeopardize what she had gained.

"Run a bath." She commanded the pet.

"Run it yourself." His voice was rough, harsh, without a hint of gentleness.

She turned her hand on the control, careful to keep her face from the watching cameras. "I said run a bath." He snarled his refusal.

"This will go much easier on you if you just cooperate. It isn't as if you will be asked to do anything you won't enjoy."

"Fuck you." He growled. She hit the button one time, hard. He collapsed to the floor, pain wracking his body as the collars on his neck, wrists and ankles shot electrical shocks through his entire body. He lay there convulsing for a moment.

"Watch your mouth. I do not tolerate profanity." She turned and walked to the sitting area and sat in her favorite chair, putting her feet up on the ottoman. "Run. A. Bath." She ordered again.

He pulled himself up onto his hands and knees, the collar on his neck effectively keeping his body from healing the damage from the shocks. "Mutation suppression collars, a wonderful invention." She laughed, as he shot daggers out of his black eyes.

"When I get out of here…I am going to enjoy ripping your guts out and eating them in front of you as you die." He snarled at her, slowly rising to his feet. The stench of the pet pits and of burning hair filled the room.

She pointed with the controller in her hand, to the bathroom door. "I believe I am still waiting for a bath." She narrowed her eyes. He took a staggering step toward the bathroom, and then another. She smiled, yes even the great Sabretooth could be taught.

He looked back, leaning on the bathroom door. "How hot do you want it?"

"Make it comfortable…I can handle quite a bit of heat." She smiled at the double meaning. He snarled, and walked into the bathroom. She heard the water start running, and him grumbling under his breath.

"Fucking gut her…this ain't worth any price." She quickly stood up and turned on the stereo, her favorite AC/DC album blaring. She knew the listening devices probably didn't pick him up but she wanted to be certain. She walked to the bathroom door. He was standing there next to the quickly filling tub in the center of the floor.

"You will keep yourself facing me; you will speak ONLY if I signal you to. This room, as well as every room in this building is monitored by security cameras and listening devices, and I will expect you to remember that. Where I am standing is one of the safe spots where the cameras can't get a clear picture, and the listening devices won't pick up over the water and the music." She kept her voice low, knowing he would hear her clearly.

He just glared at her, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. "Xavier sent you here to try to break the back of Charlotte's Web. You were supposed to meet up with one of his operatives already here. Am I correct?" He nodded.

"I am your contact." She signaled him to undress. He glared at her.

"The bath is for you. You stink of the slave pits." She heard a knock on her door. The guards were back with the bed. She turned and walked to the door. She heard his sigh as he slipped into the steaming hot water.

"Put it over there…" She pointed against the wall, away from her bed. She might have to work with him but that didn't mean she would trust him close to her while sleeping. There was a ring in the wall, above where she ordered the bed placed and she had a chain and collar for just this purpose. The two large pet pillows were placed on the floor, and the two guards left the room, after glancing into the bathroom where her pet was laying back in the tub.

"That's an interesting way to break them…hot bath?"

"He stank…I couldn't stand the smell." She grinned at them. She had to keep up the front, had to stay a part of the organization until this was over.

"Do you need anything else, Watcher."

"No. I can handle this." They chuckled and walked out.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay…" They both had wistful expressions on their faces.

"You can if you want, but I won't need your help."

The looks of disappointment on both of their faces were priceless. They went down the hall, shoulders slumped. She knew the guards weren't allowed pets of their own, and well there was a whole lot of her pet to appreciate.

She closed and locked the main door, and went back to the doorway of the bathroom. He was soaking, his head leaned back on the edge of the huge tub, his body relaxed, and the only signs of tension were his clenched fists. She watched the rise and fall of his broad chest, the water lapping against his nipples, the slight waiver of his form under the water, down his waist, one well muscled leg slightly risen, blocking her view of his groin.

"Gettin a good view?" He said finally. She almost gave him a shock for impertinence, but he was right. She was enjoying the view. The stereo was on repeat so she knew the listening devices wouldn't pick up on his impertinence anyway.

"Wash." She said simply, fingering the remote. He lifted his head and glared at her.

"Ain't used ta an audience." He growled.

"Get used to it." She sat on a chase against one wall, which gave her an excellent view of this beast in her tub. He reached for the rag on the side of the tub.

"At least you use unscented soap…none of that frail flowery crap."

"I don't like strong, unnatural scents."

"Really…interesting."

He ran the soapy cloth over his chest, his neck, and the beads of sweat from the steam trailing down his cheeks and forehead. He took the rag lower, washing his stomach, down to his groin. He lifted one leg from the water, scrubbing it with the rag, the thick hair causing the soap to foam again.

She could feel the ache building between her legs. He was a perfect specimen, and someday she was going to have to allow herself the pleasure of his body - but not today.

He sniffed the air. With the collar on, his mutation was suppressed, but she knew he would be able to smell her anyway. He reached up to move the collar to wash under it.

"I wouldn't do that. If you touch the collar without me touching it as well, it will deliver a much larger shock than I gave you earlier. It's designed to prevent you being able to remove it. I think even you would be knocked unconscious or killed by it. There is also an explosive device, if you try to remove it, without my assistance, and it has to be unforced assistance, it will explode…blowing even your head off."

"Nice." He growled, lowering his hand.

"The same is true of the wrist and ankle collars as well." She watched as he fingered a loop in the neck collar, the slight shock causing him to pull his hand away quickly.

"What's this for?"

"Your sleep chain. I don't trust you as far as I could throw you, and we both know that's not far. You will be chained at night, or any time I am not present, at least until you are trained properly."

"Trained?" He sneered.

"Oh yes, even you can be trained."

"Do you KNOW who I am?" He snarled at her.

"Yes – my pet and that is the only identity you are allowed until _**I**_ choose to give you one."

"Bitch." He muttered under his breath. The shock was worse this time, because he was in the water.

"I am serious about the profanity. It will stop." She said with a smile. He looked up at her, her death in his eyes.

"If you kill me…you will die. Your collars monitor my life signs, if anything happens to me, they will explode, and so it is in your best interest to keep me alive don't you think?"

"Only until I can get out of this, and then…" he left it hanging in the air.

"I am certain a mutant with your reputation will be able to make good on that threat – someday. I hope you won't be disappointed if I don't base my actions on someday."

"It is time to get out of the bath." She said. He stood up with a surge, letting her see his entire body. She knew he could smell her, knew he knew just how much his body affected her. She stood up from the chase, and walked into the main room of the apartment.

"You sleep there." She pointed to the piles of large cushions on the floor near the wall. The chain and loop were already in place. "I will give you two choices. You can use the collar on the end of the chain, which is not tied to the security measures on your suppression collar, or I can hook the chain to the suppression collar, which means if you touch it even while asleep you WILL be shocked.

"Ain't that against the rules…choices?" He asked with a sardonic twist in his voice and face.

"I make the rules. You obey them. If I choose to give you a choice, enjoy the luxury."

"Anything else you…need," he leered at her, " or can I put on my leash now. It's been a long day."

"Get some rest, pet. You are going to need it."

She watched as he picked up the collar and chain with distaste. He snarled as he snapped the collar around his neck. He reached up as if to change his mind and found that he couldn't release it.

"It is bio coded…Only I can release it, and I have to be alive and willing to do so for it to work. Training begins in earnest tomorrow." She said as she walked to her office door. She heard him grumbling as he twisted and turned on the cushions. He would get used to them, and from what she knew about him, he had slept in far worse places.

She sat quietly; waiting for the communication she knew was coming.

**Is everything in place?** She felt Charles in her mind.

**Did you have to send him?** She projected back. Charlotte knew she was a feral, but not a telepath.

**You requested the best, and Logan is too well known in that organization.** Charles replied.

**But Sabretooth; what price did you offer him?** She was concerned. Some prices were too much to pay, even to save thousands of mutants.

**One million dollars…** She could feel the hesitation in his mental voice. There was something else - something that had to do with her.

**Charles!**

**And you – well his contact; he is to be given whatever opportunity for redress for any injuries he sustains over and above normal 'training', and he has experience with training a submissive, so has a good idea of what is over and above.**

**Well, I have a wonderful mental image of him ripping my guts out and eating them, I hope you told him I am a feral, and hard to KILL…since I believe that is what he has in mind. And why HIM, I also asked for someone I could communicate with, his receptors are shot. I can't even sense him in the next room.**

**I felt this mission had the best chance of success with Sabretooth as your partner, all things considered.**

All things considered. She hated that Charles could go through her mind whenever he chose. She knew exactly why he had chosen Creed, and it had nothing to do with the success of the mission. He was trying to give her what he thought she wanted. One of these days she was going to blow Cerebro up, just for principle.

**I heard that.**

**Go tend to your children old man.** She said in a mental snarl. **Which reminds me, what were you thinking sending Kitty and Piotr, and Jubilation and Remy? They stand out like sore thumbs and will end up being killed or worse.**

**Watcher, they are there to keep suspicion away from you and Victor. Charlotte knows of your obsession with Creed, specifically sent teams out to capture him just for you. She doesn't know he is working for me in this. His being there was a coincidence to the others, or so she thinks.**

Charles could just end this, reach in and control Charlotte's mind, but his damned ethics wouldn't let him. She wondered sometimes where the ethics were in risking young people's lives instead of taking the easier and less risky path. It was one area they had never agreed on. If her telepathy were stronger, she would attempt that path herself, but she was barely able to project enough for a telepath of Xavier's power to receive her.

**This will never work, Charles. I need a partner I can communicate with, we are under constant surveillance, audio and visual, and I can only mask so much. I won't be able to let him know what the plans are.**

**I trust you to find a way, you have to. Thousands of lives depend on it.**

She just stared at the email in front of her. Her ability to multi task had been one of the reasons she had been chosen for this mission six months ago, she could appear completely occupied on a task, while carrying on a full telepathic conversation, and tonight she knew she was being watched. She knew Charlotte wanted to watch her tame the beast, and she was going to have to put on a good show. She knew she had aroused curiosity today with her treatment of the male feral, but now she was going to have to consider every action carefully.

Part of his payment for helping them was revenge. He would be allowed to take revenge on her for what he perceived as injuries, and yet she was going to have to give a good showing of dominance and force to tame the beast. This would be a delicate balancing act indeed.

She finished the emails, and closed down the computer for the evening. Charlotte trusted her, at least to handle the finances for the organization, what was the old saying, _an army moves on its stomach_…well this organization moved on its administration. She wasn't on the front lines, wasn't even very important publicly, but without her, the Web would be bankrupt.

She stretched, both for show, and because it hadn't just been a long day for her pet, and went back into the main room. He was lying with his back to the room, facing the wall, but the tension was tangible.

She ignored him, and slipped her dress off over her head. The bra and panties were next, put in a pile near the bed; she would have him pick up in the morning. She went into the bathroom for a shower. She knew they would question why she didn't make him bathe her, but frankly she didn't trust him with his hands on her body – yet.

The hot water cascaded down, rinsing her musk down the drain. Damn him, did he have to be so perfect in person. Only Charles knew about her personal Danger Room program, and that had only been allowed because her mutation required a sexual outlet, something other than her 'tame' fellow students. Even then, and with as few surreptitious questions to Logan as she could manage about Sabretooth, the program didn't even come close to the reality. She moaned again as she remembered him surging up out of the bath, his golden body shedding water in sheets; she had noticed major differences between her program and reality. Her program wasn't that well endowed, something she was going to have to change when she got back to the mansion.

She moaned as she lathered her body, sending shockwaves every time she brushed her nipples or between her legs. This wasn't going to work. He wasn't going to go along with this, she would never be able to get him trained in time, and she just hoped she would get enough information to fix the program at home. Maybe _that_ Sabretooth could take care of this burning ache between her legs. She was afraid, now that she had seen, and worse smelled him, that the program would never be enough. She moaned her frustration. She didn't even think she would be able to satisfy herself now, and that was a dangerous situation.

She stepped out of the shower, more worked up than when she went in. She didn't know how she was going to handle this, but she needed to do something.

With his mutation suppressed she doubted he would pick up on her frustration so she simply pulled a short night dress over her head and climbed into her large, cold bed. She moaned as the cool sheets slid along her legs.

She thought she heard a chuckle from across the room. She almost hit the button on the control, to prove a point, but decided she needed sleep instead of tormenting him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Watcher

AN: I don't own them, Marvel does. This is not the "Watcher" from the comics but something else. You will have to read to find out more.

Rated M for theme, if you can't handle mature situations please move on.

Chapter Two

There was a chainsaw going in her bedroom. It had to be a chainsaw, nothing mortal could make that noise. She rose up and looked around, trying to find the source. That was when she saw him; he was sprawled on his back on the cushions, almost his entire body relaxed. She never would have thought he would snore though, at least not that loudly. She looked over at the clock. Six a.m. She wanted to roll over and go back to sleep; she wanted to throw something at him to make him roll over; her eyes fell on the small white controller on her nightstand. Maybe just a little shock…

He shot up off of the cushions.

"What the FUCK was…." Another surge of electricity flowed through his body, causing his back to arch, allowing her a fantastic view of his erect manhood.

"What did I tell you about profanity?" She said.

"BITCH! I'LL REMEMBER THIS!" He roared. She couldn't allow it. She shocked him again, longer.

"Would you like to try that again?" She smiled sweetly at him. He was on all fours, where he had collapsed when she released the button.

"What did I fu…do to fuc…" her finger was on the button "displease you?" He finally ground out.

"You were snoring." He glared pure murder at her. She allowed the small grin that was fighting to come out. So much for going back to sleep, she was almost looking forward to his training…almost.

She climbed out of the large bed, and padded around the room in her bare feet. He was still crouched down, glaring at her as she moved around the room. She opened her closet and picked her outfit for the day and laid it on the bed. She gathered her underthings and went into the bathroom for a quick shower.

She was humming in the shower, for some strange reason she was in a good mood this morning. She lathered quickly and rinsed off, before shutting of the water and grabbing a towel. Without thinking, she slipped into the thong and bra set she had picked out and walked back into the main part of the apartment, toweling her hair as she entered the room. His growl and the sudden scent of his reaction let her know he was there.

"Did you want something, pet?" She asked sweetly, as she slowly pulled on the short black capri pants and V necked shirt on the bed. His eyes never left her as she dressed.

"I need ta take a leak." He growled, Forcing himself up onto his feet.

She just glanced at him, and finished dressing. She ran a brush through her hair and slipped on a pair of sandals. Finally, she looked over at him. He was standing, at the end of his chain, glaring at her.

"I'm sorry, did you say something." She put one hand on her hip, the other on the remote she had set on her dressing table.

"I need ta take a leak." He said again. She brushed her thumb over the button on the control.

"And I require courtesy." She replied, before turning back to the dressing table, and smoothing her lip gloss over her lips, watching him in the mirror. The look of pure hate and rage on his face sent a slight tingle of fear over her body. She didn't allow it to show, and knew with the mutation suppressed, he wouldn't be able to smell it.

He snarled, and growled and finally with a look of contempt released his bladder on the floor. She mashed the button on the controller and watched the electricity arc through his urine as it hit the floor.

"Now you can clean it up, too." She said as she turned back to the mirror.

"With what?" He snarled.

She turned and tossed him her towel from the shower. "When you are done cleaning up after yourself, you can pick up the room, put my things away, get my laundry ready - I will show you where it is taken, wipe down the shower, and then – we will go to breakfast."

"And just how the – " He growled and snarled "how am I supposed to accomplish all of that, chained to a wall."

"Oh, that's right…guess you will have to learn some manners, after all – pet." She smiled. He snarled and grumbled and growled again, pacing back and forth at the end of his chain, the towel lying in the puddle on the floor. He pulled, but the chain wouldn't come free of the wall, he tugged at the collar, but it wouldn't release. He scored the golden chain with his claws, revealing a duller metal beneath.

"What's this?" He snarled as he showed her the exposed metal in the link.

"Adamantium – connected to a special adamantium post that runs all the way down to the bedrock of the island. I have my suspicions as to who else might have been chained there at one time."

"BITCH!" He shuddered as the electricity coursed through his body.

"Either you actually like pain, or you are the absolutely most stubborn creature I have ever met." She said calmly as he picked himself up off the floor again.

His body was shaking, no spasming. She could hear his heart laboring, it's beat irregular. She was going to have to turn off the suppression collar or allow him some respite from the pain soon.

His eyes were still defiant, angry, and shooting daggers, but the tone of his voice was cautious as he demanded. "If you want me do take care of those things, you are going to have to get me off this da…darn chain."

She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed closest to him. He was standing about five feet in front of her, and she could see the blackened skin and burns around the edges of his collars. She would have to treat those soon, or let him heal. Infected blisters were not on her agenda with him.

"I am only going to explain this once, pet, so listen well." His body was shaking as he swayed on his feet, she could see small muscle tremors from the excessive shocks she had given him. "You will ask to be released from the wall; you will ask to perform whatever services I require of you. You will ask, and in a non vulgar way, to take care of your bodily needs. I don't require complete…degradation, but I do require polite, sensible and non profane words from your mouth."

He glared – and paced slowly – and glared again. She just sat calmly, waiting for him to come to the only conclusion that he could…to obey her wishes.

"Would you release me from this…chain?"

"Much better." She stood up. "Place your hands behind your back, feet where I can see them and lean forward." He growled but complied. She slowly walked close to him. She had left the controller on the bed. This was the most dangerous moment, he could hurt her so easily, and with his mutation suppressed, the guards in the control room would have no choice but to kill him…and that was something she definitely didn't want.

"Don't try to touch me, when I remove the collar, step back two steps before you bring your hands to your sides." She instructed calmly. Inside she was shaking. He was so angry, even without his mutation he might be able to kill her. He just glared as she raised her hands to the collar and keyed in the release code, and allowed the bio scanner to identify her.

It was taking too long. The collar should have released. She waited, and re-keyed the code and put her thumb on the bio scanner sensor. Finally it opened and she slipped it from around his neck. She would have to check the sensor readings to see why it wouldn't release the first time. He was standing, hands at his sides, fists clenched.

"I believe I gave you a list of things to do." She said. He bent down and picked up the urine soaked towel off of the wood floor. He glared, but went to work, moving stiffly and with obvious pain. He gripped the back of one of the chairs as he lost his balance trying to reach the bathroom. She didn't quite know what to do. She knew she would have to tend his wounds soon, the smell of his burned flesh clung in the back of her throat, and if the burns were showing on the surface, he needed medical treatment or his suppression turned off. She made a decision.

She went into the office and called the control center. "Send three guards to my quarters and once they are here, and my pet is in place, turn off the suppression collars for five minutes."

"Are you certain, Watcher?"

"Yes."

"Very well."

She went back to the main room and waited. Watching him move was torture, and yet he never let out a single sound of pain. The knock came, and she stood, admitting the three guards.

"Pet - stand in the middle of the room – arms at your side – any attempt to run, to attack me or one of the guards will result in the immediate activation of the explosives in your collars."

"Now what?" He growled, but moved stiffly to commply.

He obeyed, with reluctance, fists clenched as he stood there. Even his stoic endurance couldn't handle the sudden return of his mutation; he let out a deep sigh and then almost a whimper as his body began to repair the damage from the collars.

"I do not want you hurt, pet." She said softly, standing in front of him. She watched his face as the burns on his skin healed over, the dead burned skin dropping to the hardwood floor. The disappointment on his face when the collars were reactivated cut her, but she didn't allow it to show. She knew the wounds weren't completely healed, but his heart beat was steady, and the internal injuries had been healed.

"You will find, pet, that I am quite easy to please. I do not like punishment; do not like to inflict it. As you have seen, I have no hesitation to do so, but it gives me no pleasure. I desire your obedience, your cooperation, and your submission, that is all."

He glared at her, but wisely didn't move and didn't make a sound. The slight dip of his head was the only indication of his agreement.

"Guards, you may leave now." They were all three staring at her pet's virile body. She was going to have to allow him clothing of some sort or he would disrupt the normal functions of the Web's island fortress. "Guards." she said again impatiently.

"Yes, Watcher." They said, the youngest blushing as they rushed out the door. Many of the newest recruits were put to guard duty first, to become acclimated to the idea that women were not subservient to men, but dominant. It was one of the first Tenets of the Web – 'A Male's only purpose was to serve the Web.'

"Can I move?" He asked, snapping her from her thoughts, his tone was sullen, but lacked the fire of his hatred and anger.

"It's may I move, and yes. Finish gathering the soiled laundry and I will show you the facilities." She walked back into her office, still distracted. She sat at the computer and began scrolling through the stock reports.

This assignment had been hard for her. She wasn't dominant by nature, never had been. She never would have been sent on this assignment, if several young students hadn't disappeared before they could reach the Institute. Even then they might not have been missed, except one of the missing was Alex Summers. Charles had sent her to a friend of his, to teach her how to be dominant, how to exist in this subculture. Even with the training it was difficult, especially now, with HIM out in that other room. Her entire body was trained a certain way, and she was fighting that training, fighting to stay dominant.

"I have everything gathered up…" He said from the door, his large arms piled with three days worth of laundry, effectively covering his nakedness. She smiled. She was going to have to find something for him to wear.

"Very well, follow me." She said. She stood and led him out the main door of the apartment. The corridors were deserted, until they neared the laundry facilities. Inside were two Weavers, women who were high enough in the organization to have pets, but not high enough to have individual identities. Their pets were sorting and folding laundry.

"Place it on the counter, pet." She said.

He set the pile on the counter, and one of the Weavers gave her a ticket number. She looked around.

"Do you think there are any uniforms that will fit my pet?" She asked on of the Weavers, a girl with short dark hair.

"Let me check, Watcher." The Weaver gave Watcher's pet an appraising look, and then went into the back room. She came out with three pieces of clothing, two pair of shorts and a leather harness.

"I believe the shorts should fit, and this is the largest harness we have."

"Thank you. The shorts are all I am interested in now. He hasn't earned the harness yet." She felt his low growl through the soles of her feet. She handed him one of the pairs of shorts and watched as he pulled them on. They were snug, but covered him decently.

She smiled at the Weaver, and turned to leave the facility. She knew he was following her. The kitchen facilities were in another building in the compound, and she was dreading the walk across the courtyard. She wasn't surprised. There were more Weavers, maintaining the gardens, or rather their pets were. The women stood around gossiping, laughing, occasionally disciplining a pet. The cat calls and laughter that followed her to the kitchens was intended to be good natured, but nothing in this organization was good natured.

She remembered being a Weaver, remembered the hard work, especially pet-less, She knew that they were looking for a way to bring one of the named ones down to their level, to rip the identity from them and claim it for their own. That was how things worked. It was not her position she feared for, that was secure. She had Charlotte's ear and trust, but she didn't trust any of the underlings, it was a cut throat existence, and she hoped her pet would cooperate, so that she no longer had to fear a knife in the dark.

She needed to talk to him, to let him know the situation, to find out how much he understood of why he was here. Not being able to communicate with him telepathically was going to jeopardize this whole operation.

The kitchens were deserted, but a morning buffet was set up. She sat at one of the tables and indicated he was to fill her a plate. She waited to see what he would do. Would he ask her prefference, or try to exert his will by trying to force her to eat what he would choose.

"What can I get ya?" He snarled at her. The words were polite, but the tone spoke only of murder.

"Toast, grapefruit, coffee, two sugar and cream." She said simply. He nodded and went to fill her a plate. She was pleased with the results. She knew Charles had breifed him on what to expect. She just hoped he would settle in quickly. She hadn't realized that he would be so stubborn, so difficult...no that wasn't true, she knew as soon as she saw him that this wasn't going to be an easy mission to accomplish.

She sat quietly eating, waiting for the snarling growls from his stomach to force him to ask her to allow him to eat.

"Can I get somethin ta eat?" he finally said, with a growl.

"Yes, you may." She said softly. She felt his start of surprise. She had told him, but he still didn't believe that all she wanted was him to ask.

He returned to the table where she was sitting. "Where do I sit?" he asked.

She pointed to the floor next to her chair. He grumbled but folded himself down onto the floor. He quickly shoveled food into his mouth, she knew from experience that he was hungry. The brief time she had given him with his healing factor had depleated his energy reserves.

"Eat your fill, pet." She said. He looked up at her in shock. "I told you, I don't want you hurt, that isn't my purpose. You are my pet, my responsibilty. I will take care of you, you will be fed, clothed, sheltered. In return I expect obedience, courtesy and cooperation. It is quite simple. Disobedience, discourtesy, and stubborn retticence will be met with discipline."

"I think I have that part figured out." He said with a sneer.

"I wonder..." She said, a small sad smile on her face.

She looked up, Charlotte and Wilber had come into the dining area. She watched as their leader sat in her chair at the head of the table, Wilber automatically fixing her plate, tasting each food before placing it for his mistress's consumption. He placed the plage in front of her, and knelt at her feet. Charlotte smiled at Watcher.

"I see you are up to the challenge he offers." The grey haired woman smiled. She was Watcher's age, but her hair was a natural slate grey.

"I have often said, even the fiercest beast can be tamed without being broken." Watcher replied, knowing this was a test.

"As long as it doesn't bite the hand that feeds it." Charlotte said.

"It won't."

"You are so shy...it slept in the cold last night. Why was that?" Charlotte nudged Wilbur at her feet. He quickly rushed to refill her plate.

"I am no fool."

"But, with all you know of it, all the vast knowledge you have acquired about it, surely you are curious to see how well it performs."

"Curiosity killed the cat. I can curb my curiosity until it is a bit tamer."

"Is it curbing it, or stifling it because you don't like to be watched?"

"The surveillance has never bothered me, Charlotte. It doesn't now. I will tame this pet the same way I would without the surveillance." What was she up to?

"I will be disappointed to miss the show, but...Watcher, you have become indispensable to me, to the Web...I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable for any reason. I will order the surveillance in the main room and bathroom turned off for randomly after normal working hours. The office will remain under constant surveillance, of course, and your pet isn't to enter the office for any reason." This was too good to be true. With her hearing she would be able to tell when the cameras and audio recorders were off.

"That isn't necessary." She said softly.

"Consider it a gift. Wilbur was very uncomfortable at first, with the cameras and microphones, enough that he couldn't perform at all. I wouldn't want your pet to disappoint you; after all I went through to find it for you." Watcher bowed her head to the head of their organization. She would have to find a way to work this to her advantage.

"I doubt my pet will disappoint me, cameras or not." She said.

"As do I; it's collars will be constantly monitored of course, and any disruption will call for immediate termination, and you cannot shut off the suppression while the surveillance is not active."

"That is more than fair, Charlotte." As long as he didn't force her to punish him excessively she might be able to communicate with him enough to make plans. Random intervals would make things difficult but it would at least give them a window.

She waited until Charlotte left the room, followed by the almost gaunt Wilbur.

"Come, pet. I have work to do." She stood, expecting him to follow. He grunted, but stood and followed her, picking up both of their plates and putting them in the window for the dishwashers. She was impressed; she didn't even have to tell him.

"I am pleased, pet." She said softly as they crossed the courtyard again. "Now you know where the dining facilities are, if I send you to get food, you will come here, bow to the Weaver in charge of the dining room if you are alone, fill a single plate and bring it to me." It would be rare that she ate in her room, but sometimes she became so absorbed in her work, she forgot to eat.

They crossed the now deserted courtyard. She didn't look back. His duty was to follow her, without question. She reached the door to her apartment, and waited. He reached around and opened the door, a low growl the only sign of his displeasure at the act. She smiled. He would obey, but he wouldn't like it. She could live with that.

"You will see to your physical needs, I will be working in my office. You are not to enter the office area. You may speak from the door to get my attention, or wait there for instructions. You will shower, then dry the shower area, see to whatever physical needs you have, then you may relax in the main room. I will call you if I need anything." She looked at the bundle he carried in his hand, the extra pair of shorts and harness. "You may store those near your sleeping area."

He just glared, and then moved to comply. She cocked her head to one side; the light electrical hum of the microphones and cameras was off. She had an opportunity. "You will shower, now." She said.

He grumbled but stripped off the shorts and went into the bathroom. As soon as he turned the water on she stepped closer.

"The cameras and microphones are off, for now. What exactly did Charles tell you about this mission?"

"Ain't that a little dangerous, kid." He said softly, water cascading down his body.

"It would be easier if I could talk to you telepathically, but since I can't I will use what advantages I am given."

"Fine, he said my contact was a feral, that my mutation would be suppressed and that I would have to act as a submissive. He didn't say SHIT about electrical shock treatment. I have trained more than a few sub's in my time, and never used shock."

"I apologize, I informed him of the training methods used by the Web."

"Then that wasn't your fault. He said we are to wait for a signal, and then get as close to Charlotte as we can, to cut the head off of the beast. He doesn't want me ta kill her, why I don't fucking know…hey what the fuck is the deal with the language thing, anyway?" He cringed as he said it.

"Charles sent me out to be recruited, I had to think on the fly, and create some kind of persona. I was in a bar, and this guy came up to me, was extremely vulgar. The recruiters for the Web were there, so I beat the hell out of him for it. It has become a part of this persona, that I don't tolerate profanity. I have even punished females for it, and gotten by with it."

"Well…that makes sense, and it gives you something to punish me for in public if necessary. Do you mind trying to use a little lower setting for that thing? And a little warning might be nice."

"That takes away the shock value if you are warned."

"True. Shit! Just…" She silenced his mouth with hers. She had heard the cameras click on. He stood hands at his side, surprised by her action.

"Very nice, pet." She said quietly, loud enough for the microphones to pick up. "I think you can be trained after all." She stepped away from him, noticing his body's reaction. "Take care of that, before you leave the shower." She said, pointing to his groin. "You've earned it."

She could hear him moan as he obeyed her instructions. He was going to hate being forced to masturbate to the camera's benefit. She was going to have to think of things for him to do during the days; she couldn't leave him chained up. She could think of things she wanted him to be doing to her…ways to force her to submit. Next opportunity she was going to ask him for advice.

She went into the office and sat at her desk. She began adjusting and moving money from account to account, taking care of stock purchases that needed to be made, and selling stocks they no longer needed. This was her true skill, managing money, mutation be damned.

**How are things going?** Charles said without warning. She almost jumped, but caught herself.

**Better than expected. He seems to understand exactly what I expect of him, and is playing along, making me train him, but allowing himself to be trained.** She replied to the telepath.

**All of that was explained to him. How goes the rest of the plan?**

**You could have told him about the electrical shock. He is having a problem with it. The rest of the plan…so far nothing; I have been able to cut into the security program but I still can't lower the island defenses. This may take a while, and Charles, we know I don't have a lot of time left.**

**That's why I sent him. You can always set up something to allow you what you need, allow your cycle to progress, within the rules of the game.**

**Great, I get to try to be creative TOO! Charles this is all around a bad idea, and get those kids out of here, they don't need to be here.**

**I need them there, Hellcat.**

**I told you not to use that name I can't even THINK it, here.** She was so furious at him. That identity was gone, she was only Watcher.

**I apologize.**

**Just keep a close eye on those kids. I don't want anyone getting hurt.**

**I will.**

He shut down the communication. She sensed her pet before she heard him at the door.

"Anything you…need?" He hissed at her.

"No. You may entertain yourself, do not leave the main chamber without my permission. You may not open any containers but may make use of anything out in the open." That would give him books and television and music to entertain himself with while she finished these transactions. He just grumbled and left the doorway. She allowed the numbers to suck her in. She heard him come to the door a couple times, but she had no further instructions for him so she ignored him.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" He said finally.

"It's may I and yes." She replied back distractedly. His grammar would need some work as well, but that would be another project for another day. She was trying not to think about his scent and taste from the shower. That was a path best left untrod.


	3. Chapter 3

The Watcher

AN: I don't own them, Marvel does. This is not the "Watcher" from the comics but something else. You will have to read to find out more.

Rated M for theme, if you can't handle mature situations please move on.

Chapter Three

By late afternoon she was starving. She had forgotten to go eat again. She could hear resounding snores coming from the main room. Her pet had decided to take a nap it seemed. She stood and stretched, moaning a little as she moved, her back aching from sitting in the same position in the chair for too long. The noise from the main room stopped.

She walked to the office door. He was actually curled up on his bed, just pushing himself up from sleep, shaking his head, a slight growl vibrating through the floor.

"I didn't mean to wake you, pet." She said softly.

"Shouldn't have been sleepin' anyway." He grumbled, he shook his head again. She could hear a light rain pounding on the window of the main room.

"We should go and see if there is anything left from lunch." She said. She twisted her torso, trying to get the sore muscles in her back to relax. She didn't hear him move, but felt his hands on her lower back. She jumped forward.

"Did I give you permission to touch me, pet?" She snapped.

"No, I was just offering to help." He said softly. She watched him, as she backed away. He still frightened her, she knew exactly what he was capable of, and as tempting as the thought was of allowing him to touch her, it was too dangerous.

"Never touch me without asking first." She hissed at him.

He just nodded his head, his eyes glowing with anger. "Don't worry – I won't." he hissed back. She felt a small stab of guilt, she couldn't apologize, she could hear the power running in the cameras.

"I believe it is time to begin your 'education' – pet." She sneered the last word, knowing they were being observed or at least recorded. "But after lunch." She headed toward the door, she could hear him following behind her.

The dining hall was deserted, but the buffet was fully stocked. She took her customary seat and waited. He stood by her chair.

"What can I get ya?" he asked.

She glanced over at the buffet, "I leave it to your judgment." He didn't know how important that was, how much trust she was showing in him. He just nodded and went to fill her plate. The meal he set in front of her actually looked appetizing.

"You may feed yourself, pet." She said as she began eating. He just nodded and came back a few minutes later, and sat beside her chair. They ate in silence.

She stood when she was finished, and started for the door. He scrambled to his feet after her, grabbing her plate from the table and depositing it with the dishwashers. He stayed right on her heels across the courtyard, and back up to her apartment.

She walked in, and sat down in her favorite chair. He stood a moment, waiting for instructions.

"You may sit, pet…on the floor." He grumbled but folded his large frame and sat.

"You must learn the Tenets of the Web, pet. They will ensure survival in your new life." She could hear the cameras humming. She pointed to a small framed piece of paper on the wall. Charlotte debated having them painted in large letters, but decided it would be better if they were small, so that they had to be sought out instead of always in front of the members and their pets.

He stood and pulled the frame down from the wall.

Tenets of the Web

No male animal may touch a Web member without the member's express permission.

A male animal's only purpose is to serve the Web.

Guards will obey all, Weavers will obey Members, and Members will obey the Spider.

Web Members and Weavers may discipline any male animal they deem in need of discipline. Weavers may not discipline a Web Member's pet without the Member's permission.

Pets may be disciplined first by their owner, then by the offended party, then by any Member of the Web. If agreed upon, the owner will handle all discipline, to the satisfaction of the offended party.

All male animals must be confined and properly claimed and owned.

Any unclaimed male animals are property of the Web, to be used for the betterment of the Web.

Upon reaching the rank of Web Member, A Member chooses a name to be known by…only pets of Members may have an identity.

Member's pets will only be given identification by their owner.

Guards are not allowed male animal pets; Weavers and Members may allow Guards access to pets, but only with express permission.

She heard him growling across the room. She knew he wasn't going to like what he read, but he would have to adjust. He glared at her, before snarling and putting the frame back on the hook.

"Any thoughts, pet?" She asked, watching him, waiting for a reaction.

"Idiots." He said, quietly, the sneer evident on his face and in his voice.

"Better…I won't even punish you for that." She smiled. "Your spirit is something I treasure, pet – but you will learn to bend, or you will break." He just glared and walked toward his bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Gettin' out of the way, unless there is something you need me to do…Watcher." He sneered her name.

"You have no right to use my name pet; I haven't given you that right."

"Then what the fu…he..heck do I call you. I AIN'T callin ya 'mistress!'" She chuckled. He had so much to learn, and they didn't have a great deal of time to teach him.

"You may call me Domina." He snarled and sneered at the word but nodded.

"Domina – I'll remember that." She turned her face from the camera as she blanched. She was grateful his mutation was suppressed; he would be laughing at her fear. She looked over to where he was stretched out on his bed, a book in his hand.

"I have work to finish, pet. You may fetch dinner when the time comes."

"Yes, Domina." He hissed, flipping a page. She smiled. He was learning.

In the office she sat back at her computer, her back still aching. She was going to have to get a different chair. Her mind was quickly absorbed in watching the world financial markets, moving money from account to account, making the investments that kept money flowing into the Web. She knew her work wasn't the only source of income, but it was one of the largest, and one, that when she left, would cripple the Web financially. She just hoped they would be able to deactivate the collars in time, save as many of the mutants in the mines as they could.

The smell of food distracted her. He had brought dinner. She started to shut down the computer when an email hit her box.

_Watcher:_

_The cameras will be off this evening – your pet's education has been most amusing – and I cannot wait to see his reactions after he has been properly rewarded for all his efforts. Even I am impressed with how quickly you have tamed the beast._

_Charlotte_

SHIT! Charlotte expected her to reward him – and she knew exactly what she meant by that. She had seen Charlotte's idea of a reward – she was known for 'rewarding' her pets where everyone could see. At least the cameras would be off – she hoped the microphones as well, it would at least give them a chance to talk.

She stepped into the main room, after shutting down the computer. Dinner was laid out on a table and his plate sat untouched, waiting for her to eat first. Charlotte would be pleased with his progress – even she was surprised at how well he was adapting to this situation. She listened – but the cameras and microphones were silent. Privacy a rare treat in the Web, one she intended to take full advantage of.

"The cameras are off, you can relax." She said quietly. She had pulled the door to the office closed, but she didn't know how sensitive the devices in there were.

"Can you take these things off?" He asked, indicating the collars.

"No, they are monitored separately. I wish I could." He just nodded and grabbed his dinner.

She indicated a chair across from her and he dropped into it with a sigh.

"So what's the deal – why are the cameras off?" He snarled – his surly attitude back in a flash.

"I don't know – well I have an idea but – I thought we might take advantage of the situation." He leered at her. "Not exactly." He gave her a grin as he gnawed on a pork chop bone.

"What did ya have in mind, Darlin'?" He asked.

"Discussing plans – how we are going to get those men out of the mines – that kind of thing."

"First thing we are goin ta have ta do is something about these collars – and in a way that they won't know."

"Any ideas?" She asked as she nibbled an ear of corn.

"Yeah – actually, the collar on my left ankle seems to be partially shorted out – has been since that bath. You might be able to partially short them out using water to punish me. I think the sensors are still working – just not the shock or suppression portion of it. I might be wrong." She stood and looked at the collar in question. He was right, the suppression and shock controllers were burned out, but the sensors were showing everything working properly.

"You are right. Are you sure – it was the bath that shorted it?"

"Yeah – since then it hasn't been shocking me – just the others."

"I can't think of a reason to punish you that severely – we will have to come up with something – and I hate the idea." He reached down where she was still kneeling, looking at the collar and pulled her up into his lap. He tangled one hand in her hair, forcing her head back as he plundered her mouth.

"Damn – Darlin' – if I didn't know better – I'd say you enjoyed that." He said. Her breathing was ragged and her entire body was tingling. He didn't know just how right he was. He had taken control – given her exactly what her body craved – and left her wanting more. He stood up, her body still pressed against his.

"I could wring your neck – right now – but your little toys would kill me." He hissed.

"And they are monitoring both of our vital signs so they know you have done something to cause me to be aroused." She gave him a sly smile.

"Ain't that what they want to see?"

"Yes – actually. Charlotte recommended I 'reward' you."

"And did she have any suggestions?"

"I think sex is what she meant. But I don't know if she will turn the cameras back on or when."

"I think that's the best offer I've had all week." She could feel the steel of his body against hers – every part of his body as hard as steel. She moaned as he forced his hips against hers. "I think I should just throw ya on the bed and fuck ya."

"That would be too quick – Charlotte expects something more drawn out."

"Fuck her and her boy toy." He growled loudly.

"Shhh – the office sensors are still on and I don't know how sensitive they are."

"Fuck!" He raised an eyebrow at her – daring her to punish him.

"I think perhaps a bath – or shower might be in order."

"So do I." He suddenly released her and walked to the bathroom – both of their dinners forgotten. He had already stripped and was running the shower when she walked in. She didn't even try to suppress her moan at the sight of his body. He gave her a very feral grin and crooked his finger at her.

"Come here – Domina." She moaned at the tone in his voice. There wasn't a thing submissive in it. She walked across the tile floor. "I think you might be a bit overdressed – Domina. Allow me to assist you." Shit he was playing with her – and she was completely enjoying it. He slipped her clothes off until she was as naked as she – his hands never touching her skin.

"May I wash you – Domina?" He asked – and his timing couldn't be better, she heard the cameras click on.

"Yes, pet you may. I am so pleased with your progress." She said, her tone firm – in control. She saw comprehension in his eyes and his game became reality. He submissively scrubbed her from head to foot – even washing and conditioning her hair. His body's reaction was obvious but he was careful to keep from any overly sensual or provocative touches. She knew Charlotte wanted to catch them – in the act so to speak – but she didn't know how he would deal with being observed, he hadn't said.

"Domina – may I ease your tension – a massage perhaps." FUCK he was good.

"That would be pleasant – pet." He wrapped her in a towel, careful to dry her completely. She lay on the chaise, his hips straddling hers as he rubbed her back – she moaned when he hit the knots in her lower back – GOD this was better than sex. Again he was careful to avoid any overly stimulating or sensual touches, but by the time he was done she was a mass of pure sexual need. FUCK Charlotte – FUCK Charles – FUCK all of them.

"Is there anything else Domina needs?" He asked – surprisingly without innuendo, but he didn't have to, she knew how she was going to answer that.

"Yes – pet – there is." She stood and walked into the bedroom, He followed, and she could feel his eyes boring into her back. She lay down on the bed and crooked a finger at him.

"What may I do to please you, Domina?" He asked, and she moaned.

"You may see to my needs – but remember pet – I said my needs – not yours." She felt his glare as he caught her meaning. The flash of anger in his eyes told her that she might regret this after all. The sudden silence of the cameras caught her by surprise. Charlotte wasn't going to watch. He climbed up the bed, covering her body with his, his hands gripping her hips as he prepared to obey.

"Wait – the cameras are off again," she whispered.

He grumbled his body straining with need.

"I didn't say stop – just wait – we have to figure out a way to short out your collars."

"No you have to figure out a reason to punish me – almost to the point of death. And if I am goin ta have ta deal with that – I am going to fuck you first."

She moaned and nodded – she would think about it later – right now her body was screaming for his. She moaned as he slid inside her slick opening, his body satisfying every need. He was in control – something she had always dreamed of. God help her when she got out of this – she didn't think she would ever be able to go back to the Danger Room program. And then she stopped thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

The Watcher

AN: I don't own them, Marvel does. This is not the "Watcher" from the comics but something else. You will have to read to find out more.

Rated M for theme, if you can't handle mature situations please move on.

Chapter Three

She woke the next morning without an ounce of tension – and alone. For a moment she wondered where she was, and then she heard his snore from his bed on the floor. He'd even gone back to his bed in the night. Charlotte would be so pleased; which reminded her she had her weekly meeting with the leader this morning, and she needed to prepare.

"Pet." She said softly, waking him

"Yes, Domina." He replied just as softly, disarming her.

"Go and get breakfast, I have a meeting with Charlotte this morning." She gave it as a simple order.

"Yes, Domina." He replied, a slight snarl in his voice.

"Pet – I am very pleased with you at the moment." She said with a smile. "Don't blow it."

He just nodded, and left the room to go get food. She stretched, and listened for the cameras. They were running, which didn't bother her a bit this morning. She was humming as she showered, and dressed for her meeting. She even mouthed a "Thank YOU!" to the camera, just for Charlotte's benefit.

She was still mulling over in her mind exactly how she was supposed to find a reason to punish him so severely. She had an idea, but she needed to contact Charles to coordinate it first.

She was sitting at her desk when he contacted her.

**Watcher, how goes the plan?"**

**Everything is in order; I need you to contact Jubilee and Gambit. I need Gambit to begin harassing Victor.**

**Why?**

**I want him to provoke Victor to attack him, I will have to punish Victor, and we have found that water shorts out the suppression portion of the collars so if I am able to give him enough electrical shock in water, we can short out his collars without anyone knowing they are shorted. They continue to send the correct feedback to the monitors, its part of the malfunction. Once Victor's mutation is activated we can act against Charlotte. One week, two at the most.**

**I will let them know, and have them start immediately. I hope you know, he won't be happy with this.**

**He suggested it.**

**Very well.**

The telepath pulled out of her mind and she went back to finishing the report for her meeting. Now she just hoped Victor would pick up on the plan.

She heard him come back with breakfast, and she bundled up her reports. She was ready, she just hoped he was.

"Da..rn Gumbo gave me …heck… on the way over." He snarled.

"Please don't let him provoke you – if you injure him, I will be left with no choice but to punish you severely, and I certainly don't want to do that." She smiled at him for the camera's benefit.

"He'd better just watch his da…arn mouth." He grumbled, kicking the malfunctioning collar. He understood.

She ate her breakfast in near silence as he cleaned up and dressed for the day. She had to admit watching him move was a pleasure she'd never hoped to have, and one she doubted she would be willing to give up any time soon. As soon as her plate was empty he took both of them back to the kitchens while she finished her preparations for the meeting.

He returned and she signaled him to follow her. He didn't say anything, just loomed behind her like a dangerous shadow. Most of the Weavers ducked out of their way, the few Members they encountered actually bowed to her in respect. Having him on a short leash certainly did give her a bit of a thrill, but not nearly the thrill she'd had last night, under his total control. She was glad his mutation was still suppressed – or he'd know exactly what she was thinking about.

She walked into the small meeting room. Charlotte and Wilbur were at the head of the small table, Arachnia and Athena with their pets were seated on one side. She took her customary place at Charlotte's left hand, and her pet stood behind her.

"I am so please with your pet's progress." Charlotte smiled. "I might have to try your methods next time. He certainly seems tame, but you haven't given him a harness yet?" She stroked her own pet's leather harness.

"I might have tamed him – but he's far from domesticated." Watcher laughed. The other women at the table laughed with her.

"Well I am so pleased you are enjoying him. It took quite an effort to find him for you."

"Well, the effort was certainly worth it." She grinned.

They chatted a few more minutes and then got down to business. The financial reports were positive, and the new ventures in mining were yielding a nice profit, even if the cost in slaves was high. The other women's reports were just as favorable, and Charlotte let them all know just how pleased she was.

The courtyard was packed as they crossed to the living quarters after the meeting. She was distracted a moment by one of the Weavers asking a question.

**Watcher, be careful.** Charles voice was a near shout. She didn't know what the warning was about, but suddenly a blur of bodies rolled past her…Her pet was on the ground, Jubilee's pet under him.

"I'll kill you, mon ami." Gambit snarled at her pet.

"Not if I kill you first." Her pet snarled back, his large fist pounding into the red eyed mutant's face. She punched the controller quickly, hoping a small shock would get his attention. He just shook his head, and kept pounding on the smaller pet. She hit the button harder, and finally, his body went into convulsions, effectively stopping the beating. She was going to have to punish him for this. She needed to know what happened first.

Jubilee came running up. "Damn it! I told you…not to egg him on." She hissed at her pet on the ground. This wasn't good. If her pet attacked first, then it would be her choice how to punish him, if Jubilee's pet attacked first, it would be Gambit's death.

"Guards?" She asked the two women standing over her nearly unconscious pet's form.

"Your pet was provoked, but he attacked first, Watcher." One of the guards said. She nodded. She was going to have to punish him, possibly kill him for this. She looked at the X child and waited.

"I bow to your wisdom, Watcher. I will punish my pet for the provocation." She just nodded to the younger woman. Charles had trained them well.

The two guards grabbed her half conscious pet's arms and dragged him up the stairs behind her. She ordered them to dump him on the floor in the living area.

"I told you what would happen if you let him provoke you." She hissed, punching the button on the controller again, his body convulsing on the ground. She walked over to the intercom.

"I want his healing factor active; this is going to take a while." Her voice was filled with anger.

"Charlotte has approved it – she wishes to witness what you have planed personally."

"I will await her pleasure." She said.

She gestured one of the guards into the bathroom. "Run the tub full of cold water."

Charlotte arrived a few mintues later, Wilbur in toe.

"Water torture?"

"Put him in." She told the guards. "Then get back, and make sure no water gets on the floor, I don't want anyone else hurt."

Charlotte's eyes grew wide as she realized what Watcher had planned.

"You could kill him." She said shocked.

"He attacked another pet; he has to learn that cannot happen." She said simply. The cold water was reviving him from the earlier shocks. He realized where he was, and that his mutation was active, and started to surge up out of the tub – and she hit the controls. He flung back, his head hitting hard against the ceramic side of the tub as the electricity coursed through his body.

Steam started rising from the water as the amount of power running through him heated the water around him. She stopped the charge, and waited. He groaned, and lifted his head, glaring at her defiantly.

"Gumbo had it comin." He snarled, slapping his left wrist against the side of the tub.

She hit the button again, his defiance earning him another long shock. This time he slipped unconscious under the water, and she cut the power, before gesturing the guards to pull him back out. He choked on the water in his lungs as his healing factor brought him back around. He glared at her again, this time slamming his own head back against the back of the tub.

"Bitch." He snarled his eyes full of hate. She hit the power again, and this time let his head slide under the water for a full minute before cutting the power. They pulled him out again, blood dripping from his nostrils and ears.

"ENOUGH!" Charlotte said sharply. "I didn't go to all that trouble for you to kill him."

"Take him out. Put him on his bed." She said softly. "I am very disappointed in you pet."

He just glared at her, before passing out.

She waited until his body was fully healed before ordering the collars turned back on. Charlotte left, a trembling and cowed Wilber following her. The guards looked at her with a new respect and fear. They now knew she could be as ruthless as their leader – more so, since it had been Charlotte who couldn't handle the punishment.


	5. Chapter 5

The Watcher

AN: I don't own them, Marvel does. This is not the "Watcher" from the comics but something else. You will have to read to find out more.

Rated M for theme, if you can't handle mature situations please move on.

Chapter Five

He moaned as he woke up. His hands were still shaking, and she didn't take that as a good sign at all.

"Domina." He growled.

"You are lucky I didn't kill you." She hissed.

"Like you would." He growled back. She didn't want to hurt him but she had to know if they'd managed what they'd tried to accomplish.

"Enough – don't make me do this." She said softly, pointing the control at him. He just growled, and she pushed the button. He reacted as if to a small shock, and she felt a surge of disappointment through her, and then he quit, right before she took her finger off the button. Enough gap to let her know he was a damned good actor.

She walked to the intercom. "Are his collars working correctly, that shock seemed a little severe for the setting?"

"Everything seems normal, Watcher. We can service them if you would like."

"No, it's probably just a reaction to the punishment. Let me know if there are any malfunctions with them."

"At once, Watcher." The Weaver replied.

He hadn't moved off his bed, as if still exhausted from the severe electrocution he'd been given. It wouldn't take much to find out they weren't working properly, she was going to have to keep him close, not allow any other Member a chance to punish him. That shouldn't be too difficult.

"I will be in my office, Pet." She said softly. "Don't ever make me do something like that again."

"Not plannin' on it." He snarled. "Domina." He closed his eyes again, as if resting.

She went and worked on answering her email. Charlotte sent a message stating that due to the severity of her pet's punishment, the privacy would continue indefinitely, with only the cameras in the office on all the time. This time there was a schedule. Her rooms would be monitored during her 'normal' business hours, but the rest of the time they would be left unmonitored. Charlotte felt she was going to have to rebuild what she had accomplished with him, and privacy was in store.

The Leader's generosity was an added bonus, and would make executing their plan much easier.

**Did everything go according to plan?**

**Yes, Charles. The collars are shorted out, and he is almost at full strength.**

**Good. How long do you think this will take now?**

**A week – my plan is to attack during the next weekly meeting, with Victor at full strength the others won't be able to match us, the question is – do we kill or just disable?**

**You know my feelings on that; however I am not certain your partner will agree. If you can control him – disable. If not, try to prevent him from killing her at all costs.**

**Easier said than done.**

She waited until she was certain he was really asleep before getting her shower. She knew, even with his healing factor he had to be in pain. She was surprised when she felt his hands on her back.

"Easy." He whispered.

"You should be resting." She said softly.

"The cameras are off."

"You can tell."

"Yep – senses are back." He whispered against her ear as his hands trailed down her back and over the curve of her hips.

"Not fair." She whispered back.

"Yep – what do you say we take this conversation to the bed?" He pulled her hard against his chest; she could feel his arousal pressing against her back.

"I don't know if that's safe." She said.

"Definitely not." He said roughly.

She turned to face him and he leaned down and captured her mouth with his. "Definitely not." She whispered against his lips.

He pressed her against the wall. "Not safe here either."

"Uh-huh" She muttered as he pulled her leg up around his hip, and slipped deep inside her. There was no denying him, even if she'd wanted to, and she definitely didn't want to. She was grateful for her own healing factor when his teeth clamped down on her neck, and he ground his way to his climax, she was right with him, and it was only afterward she noticed the coppery taste in her mouth.

"Damn, Darlin; you like to bite as much as I do." He grinned, leaning his forehead against hers as she leaned on both him and the wall for support. He didn't even disconnect their bodies, just dipped them both under the still running water to rinse the blood away.

They made it to the chase, before both of their bodies demanded completion again. She bowed to his will, taking whatever he gave and reveling in it. He wanted his repercussions later – she didn't care. She'd let him take her over completely, and be in heaven.

He finally settled down, lying on her bed, with her curled against his side, stroking the fine hair on his chest.

"So what's the plan, Domina." He said the last with a sharp snarl.

"Next week, during the meeting we attack. Disable her if we can, kill her if we can't." It was that simple.

"What about the collars?"

"That's why I asked about the malfunction. It wasn't detected but they know to be looking for it. I plan on finding a way to get into the monitoring room; Jubilee and Kitty have already shorted out the ones on Colossus and Gambit. If I can get in, I have a computer virus I am going to load in, to disable the collars at the precise time we are taking the head off the spider."

"Which will free all the males in the mines, plus all the pets up here."

"Mass chaos. Charles will have teams waiting to come in and clean up, get people to safety. We will leave with the clean up crews."

She felt him nod. "So we have a week." He whispered.

She nodded against his chest. "A week of privacy in the evenings, as long as you stay close and don't do anything to anger anyone who might want to punish you. If anyone finds out the collars aren't working this goes to shit."

"I'm a good actor, Domina." He whispered against her hair, his claws scraping along her back. She arched herself against his side, begging for more. She didn't know what he had planned for her, after all of this was over, but she didn't plan on fighting him – unless he wanted her to.

**  
**

**  
**


End file.
